


Favour

by Jena Bartley (jenab)



Category: JAG
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, F/M, Genderbending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-19
Updated: 2014-05-19
Packaged: 2018-01-25 16:49:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1655570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenab/pseuds/Jena%20Bartley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Webb needs a favour.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Favour

“I need a favour.” 

“Four of the most dangerous words to come out of your mouth, Webb.” Harm was seriously tempted to slam the door at the sight of his visitor. 

Webb scowled at him before pushing past into Harm’s flat. Harm shook his head before closing the door. 

“I need to get into th Russian Embassy ball tonight but the invitations are being severely restricted and monitored.” 

Harm leaned against a wall, arms crossed over his chest as he watched Webb prowl his home. Outside, the rain fell steadily turning the world grey and cold. 

“What, no hello. No how have you been. No how are you enjoying London. Two years since I last saw you and all I get is ‘I need a favour, Rabb’.”

Webb whirled on him, scowl still firmly in place. Harm met her gaze head on. They stood staring at one another, a silent war waged as Webb tried to get him to back down. Harm held his ground. After all these years, Webb should know him better than that. 

Finally, she backed down with a huff of breath. “You’re looking good, Rabb. London certainly seems to suit you.” 

Harm smiled. “Was that really so hard to do?”

“Yes.” The frown was back. “Harm, I really need that favour. I have to get into the Russian Embassy tonight and you’re my only option left.”

“You can’t weasel your way in? You’re always so good at that.” Her hands rested on her hips as she glared at him.

“Do you really think I would be here if I couldn’t get in by myself? Ever since relations started to sour with Putin’s government, access to such things like the ball have grown tighter. It’s almost like being back in the Cold War again.” 

“They don’t want spooks running around loose at the embassy.”

“Something like that.”

“Why do you need to go?”

“Need to know, Rabb, and you don’t need to know.”

Harm resisted the urge to sigh. Same old Webb. Years of working together and the woman still kept everything secret, despite the trust he thought they’d built between them.” 

“I think I do need to know. I’m there in official capacity and I certainly don’t need you to screw that up with whatever you’re going to do.” 

Webb sat down on one of the kitchen stools, skirt riding up as she crossed her legs. She was dressed in her usual conservative, and tailored business suit that completely failed to hide what great legs she had. 

Harm looked because he was a guy and because she expected it. 

“That’s not going to work either.” Harm said, pointing to her crossed legs. 

“It use to.” She shot back.

He grinned at her, not denying it. What could he say? She was right. Back when he was younger, a flash of her legs could cloud his mind on the best of days. Now he knew her better and how she could manipulate him.

“Things change.” He opened the door, pointedly looking at her. 

Webb sighed, for once not giving him an argument. She grabbed a piece of paper and scribbled something down. As she brushed by him on the way out, Harm took a deep breath, letting the familiar scent of her perfume fill his nose. 

Her head turned, bodies brushing against each other. Their eyes locked for a long moment.

“I’ll think about it and get back to you.” Harm’s voice had grown husky. His hand clenched on the open door as he fought the urge to reach out and touch the smooth skin of her cheek. 

Webb nodded, before she turned and left. 

Harm shut the door, head resting against the solid wood. Barely ten minutes back into his life and Webb had already left him reeling.


End file.
